bloodlinesforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Azalus Nu
Basic Info Azalus Nu is a Hired "Gun" and Bounty Hunter affiliated with the Ragnar Syndicate Guild. While a skilled and fearless fighter, Azalus also has a reputation for his erratic (and at times, irresponsible) behavior. As such, he is often hired by Hutts or other Gang Lords who are entertained by his volatile way of doing things, to complete contracts or assignments others are unable (or unwilling) to take. Appearance Azalus is a humanoid male of above average height, with a muscular build based on the shape and ease of use when it comes to wearing his armor and his ability to punch people. Due to his penchant for wearing protective covering, particularly a helmet, his exact race, age, or other noteworthy characters are largely unknown. The inclusion of Mandalorian Sigils on his armor and the deference other Mandalorians show him denotes that he does have connections to the warrior people. Equipment Azalus specializes in close-quarters combat, with his weapon of choice being a Vibrosword paired with a Blade-breaker. Despite his occupation as a bounty hunter and stints as hired muscle, Azalus rarely employs the use of guns, explosives, or any other weapon that can easily cause collateral damage. It is a common belief that this is for his protection as much as it is for others. Though not exactly proficient at using them, Azalus does wear rocket boots that allows him to quickly get in and out of situations if the need arises. Most often, he uses them to perform a flying tackle on his targets, simply because he enjoys doing it. Personality Azalus's personality is, in a word, eccentric. He is is prone to fits of mania, including violent mood swings and other signs of mental instability due to a brain injury he suffered at some point in his life. It is not unusual for him to go from a lively and charming individual to brutal killer with little warning, especially when faced with certain triggers (most notably Jedi). Despite this, those who know him will swear that he is "mostly harmless", as he is generally a life-loving and somewhat silly individual outside of those "bad" episodes. He is also inclined to random acts of kindness, including working pro bono to those who truly need his assistance. Azalus also has a phobia of deep space travel, which can make him somewhat of an awkward traveling companion. Trivia * "Azalus Nu" is a Huttese moniker, though it is the name under which he normally operates. He has also been referred to as "Vanker" by Mandalorians and "Jela'dira" in the cantinas of Nar Shaddaa. * Has a fondness for Twi'leks. * Is fluent in a variety of languages, including Basic, Mando'a, Huttese, and Ryl. He's currently learning Shyriiwook. * Suffers from aphasia, which usually manifests in his inability to recall certain words. This is further complicated by the numerous languages he has studied, and usually results in his own special argot as he attempts to communicate. Category:NPC